


Bring Me To Life

by angel_in_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: Из-за очередной "глупости" Шерлока Молли попадает в серьезную аварию. Может, осознание того, что он может ее потерять, заставит Холмса взглянуть на девушку иначе? И сможет ли она справиться с тем, что случилось?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Kudos: 5





	Bring Me To Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elsfia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/gifts).



Что может быть хуже телефонного звонка который будит человека? Только если этот самый звонок раздался в три часа утра. Именно это и случилось с Молли Хупер. Она (и без того отработавшая сегодня целых полторы смены из-за того, что доктор Карлайл, который должен был сменить ее на посту, позвонил за полчаса до окончания её рабочего времени и стал слезно умолять «немного» его подменить), придя домой крайне уставшей, желала только одного — лечь спать и не вставать часов этак до одиннадцати, а может, и двенадцати, пользуясь всеми прелестями своего законного выходного. Так что когда тишину тёмной спальни прервали первые аккорды песни, стоявшей в качестве мелодии звонка на её мобильном, Молли, мягко говоря, была совсем этому не рада.  
  
Хупер, издав тихий стон, сначала перевернулась на другой бок, а затем, негромко выругавшись, с трудом открыла один глаз и протянула руку, чтобы взять лежавший на прикроватной тумбочке мобильник. Молли чуть нахмурилась, когда увидела на светящемся экране телефона имя «Шерлок Холмс». Ох, это точно не предвещало ничего хорошего. Девушка обречённо вздохнула и нажала кнопку «ответить».  
  
— Да, Шерлок, — с трудом подавив зевок, произнесла она. — Что случилось?  
  
— Ты не отвечала на мои сообщения, — последовал ответ, произнесенный будничным тоном, словно это норма — звонить человеку в три часа ночи, но при этом в голосе мужчины звучала и толика… раздражения.  
  
— Конечно, я не отвечала на них, — возмутилась Молли. — Ты вообще на время внимание обратил? Сейчас… — девушка кинула быстрый взгляд на часы. — Полчетвертого утра!  
  
— Да, я в курсе, Молли.  
  
— Тогда ты должен быть и в курсе того, что в такое время я вообще-то спала, как и все нормальные люди, — огрызнулась девушка.   
  
С тех пор, как она помогла Шерлоку подделать его самоубийство, Молли стала куда… увереннее в себе рядом с детективом. Да и вообще все их общение стало несколько иным, более… непосредственным. Ну, в какой-то степени.  
  
— Но теперь-то ты не спишь, — совершенно спокойно отозвался Холмс, сделавший вид, что не заметил недовольство патологоанатома. — А значит, можешь приехать в Бартс и помочь мне с некоторыми анализами. Я выявил одну аномалию, и мне нужно мнение компетентного специалиста по этому поводу.  
  
— Ты издеваешься?  
  
— Нет, я абсолютно серьезен.  
  
— Попроси в таком случае доктора Карлайла. Он будет…  
  
— Я же сказал — мне нужен _компетентный_ специалист, а под данное определение из всех работников морга Бартса подходишь только ты. К тому же этот идиот сейчас слишком занят очередной интрижкой с одно из медсестер, а потому не находится на рабочем месте.  
  
Молли снова застонала, на этот раз от отчаяния. Господи, ну, почему все это происходило именно с ней? Почему её выходной оказался испорчен, еще не успев даже толком начаться?  
  
— Шерлок…  
  
— Молли, это не займет больше часа.  
  
— И этот час я могла бы потратить на сон.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — внезапно попросил детектив, и Хупер, прикрыв глаза, буквально представила его жалобное лицо, которое он порой делал, чтобы получить то, чего хотел. Прямо как маленький ребенок. — От этого зависит жизнь человека.  
  
Молли вздохнула, признавая своё поражение.  
  
— Ладно, я приеду, — в очередной раз зевнув, ответила она.  
  
— Отлично, — судя по голосу, Шерлок победно усмехался. — Я буду тебя ждать, так что не задерживайся.  
  
Молли на это уже ничего не ответила, хотя на языке так и крутилась небольшая колкость. Сбросив вызов и положив телефон обратно на тумбочку, она снова упала на подушку, проклиная про себя детектива и его просьбы, на которые она просто не моглп сказать нет. Вздохнув и сделав над собой просто нечеловеческое усилие, девушка поднялась с постели. Однажды Шерлок поплатится за это, как и за каждый испорченный выходной в ее жизни.  
  


* * *

  
Шерлок Холмс нетерпеливо постукивал пальцами по холодной пластиковой поверхности стола, за которым он сидел, не отрывая при этом взгляда от микроскопа, что-то усиленно в него рассматривая или же просто делая вид, что настолько заинтересован в лежавшим под линзой образце. Больше всего в своей жизни детектив ненавидел ждать, особенно когда ждать приходилось долго. Вот и сейчас ожидание того момента, когда в коридоре послышатся быстрые, лёгкие шаги, а следом в лабораторию войдет Молли, медленно, но верно выводило его из себя. На самом деле, если бы он был абсолютно честен с собой, то присутствие Хупер тут было не так уж и нужно, и он был вполне в состоянии справиться со всем самостоятельно... но это уже был совершенно иной вопрос.  
  
Шерлок на минуту оторвал взгляд от образца крови убитого, который с таким вниманием изучал, чтобы бросить быстрый взгляд на часы, висевшие на противоположной стене: он позвонил Молли вот уже сорок минут как, так где же, чёрт побери, её носит? От её дома до Бартса пешком идти около получаса, а на такси и того быстрее (Холмс не сомневался, что патологоанатом поймает кэб, потому что на улице было довольно прохладно, да и трудностей с движением сейчас не должно было возникнуть), так что она уже точно должна была быть здесь. Детектив почувствовал легкий укол обеспокоенности ( _обеспокоенности?_ С какой стати он будет беспокоиться?), а потому снова потянулся к телефону, чтобы позвонить девушке. И в этот самый момент на экране высветилось имя патологоанатома. Ну вот, проблема разрешилась сама собой. Неужели она оказалась настолько «везуча», что попала в пробку в четыре часа утра, а теперь решила предупредить его об этом? Вот только даже Холмс не мог предугадать того, что последует дальше.  
  
— Молли, — не давая девушке сказать и слова, — почему ты…  
  
— Простите, это мистер Холмс? — консультирующего детектива внезапно прервал мужской голос.  
  
— Да, — уже настороженно отозвался Холмс. — А кто говорит?  
  
— Вас беспокоит доктор Джонсон из бригады скорой помощи. Мы нашли этот телефон, и ваш номер был последним среди входящих вызовов…  
  
— Скажите мне, — нетерпеливо и резко перебил врача Шерлок, понимая, что что-то определенно произошло, — что случилось с Молли Хупер?  
  
— Сэр, — мужчина на том конце слегка замялся, явно напуганный резкой реакцией детектива. — Дело в том, что произошёл несчастный случай — мисс Хупер попала в серьезную аварию…  
  
И в этот момент внутри Шерлока что-то оборвалось.  
  


* * *

  
Еще через двадцать минут к отделению реанимации, возле которого единственный в мире консультирующий детектив расхаживал мрачнее самой черной грозовой тучи, подошёл слегка взлохмаченный и заспанный Джон Уотсон. На его бледноватом лице читалась серьезная тревога.  
  
— Шерлок, — позвал он друга, который, услышав его голос, резко застыл на месте, а затем не менее стремительно развернулся к доктору, — что, чёрт побери, происходит? Ты будишь меня и Мэри в четыре утра своим звонком, говоришь что-то абсолютно непонятное на невероятной скорости, а затем требуешь, чтобы я немедленно приехал в Бартс, в отделение реанимации, после чего бросаешь трубку прежде, чем я успеваю что-либо сказать в ответ. Так что тут происходит?  
  
— Молли, — как-то подавленно отозвался Холмс. — Она попала в аварию и теперь находится в реанимации.  
  
— Боже милостивый, — выдохнул Уотсон. — Но как она умудрилась попасть в аварию в такое время?  
  
От этого вопроса детектив заметно помрачнел и пробормотал что-то невнятное.  
  
— Прости, что?  
  
— Это моя вина…  
  
— Твоя вина? Какого чёрта, Шерлок…  
  
— Я попросил её приехать в Бартс посреди ночи, как не раз делал до этого, — внезапно со злобой заявил Шерлок. — Хотя это было вовсе и не обязательно.   
  
— Ты просто эгоистичный идиот! — воскликнул Уотсон. — Чем ты только думал? Раз за разом ты…  
  
— Я знаю, — резко перебил его детектив. — Я прекрасно всё это знаю! Я не должен был этого делать, не должен был срывать её в три часа ночи, но уже поздно об этом разглагольствовать, понимаешь? Теперь на моей совести может оказаться _смерть_ Молли Хупер.  
  
Продолжить самобичевание, столь несвойственное консультирующему детективу, не дало то, что дверь реанимации открылась, и оттуда вышел врач, на лице которого читалась явная усталость. К нему тут же обратился Уотсон, опередивший Шерлока.  
  
— Доктор, как она? — обеспокоенно спросил Джон, опасаясь того ответа, который мог последовать на его слова. После войны он слишком привык к тому, что врачи приносят только недобрые вести. Сколько раз ему самому приходилось так делать…  
  
— К сожалению, состояние мисс Хупер по-прежнему остается тяжелым, но по крайней мере нам удалось его стабилизировать, — в этот момент оба мужчины синхронно выдохнули от облегчения. — Правда, я не берусь делать какие-либо прогнозы: слишком сложно говорить уверенно при таких травмах, но надежда есть.   
  
— Спасибо, доктор, — ответил Уотсон, наблюдая за тем, как особенно сочувствующий взгляд врача переместился на Холмса (должно быть, он по ошибке принял его за парня Молли или же близкого родственника), а затем, еще раз пожелав держаться, вовсе ушёл.  
  
На несколько минут повисло тяжелое молчание, которое затем все же прервал Джон, который все это время немного обеспокоенно наблюдал за своим другом.  
  
— Шерлок, всё будет…  
  
— Хорошо? Ты в этом уверен, Джон? — оборвал его детектив. — А если нет? Что тогда, Джон? Что тогда?  
  
— Шерлок, Молли — сильная девушка, и ты это прекрасно знаешь, — заявил бывший военврач, положив руку на плечо детективу. — Она справится, потому что её сломить не так просто, как может показаться на первый взгляд.  
  
— Да, но… — Холмс тяжело вздохнул. — Я во всем этом виноват, и виноват еще во множестве других мелочей, которые ломали её. А что, если это последняя капля для неё? Ей я умышленно никогда не желал зла. И теперь… — Шерлок сделал явное усилие над собой перед тем, как продолжить. — Теперь я чувствую себя таким беспомощным, Джон, а я ненавижу такое состояние.  
  
— Да, от нас ничего сейчас не зависит, — горько отозвался Уотсон. — Но мы можем ждать и надеяться, и, значит, именно это мы и будем делать.  
  


* * *

  
Джон действительно оказался прав — Молли была куда сильнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Она смогла выдержать самый опасный период, когда обычно выясняется, выживет пациент или нет, и через пару дней её перевели в палату интенсивной терапии. Вот только один факт омрачал довольно радужную на первый взгляд картину: за всё это время Молли так и не пришла в сознание. После пары перенесенных операций она впала в кому, из которой не выходила уже вторую неделю. Джон переживал, Шерлок злился, а врачи лишь разводили руками. Мол, мисс Хупер придет в себя, когда будет готова, что с этим они ничего не могут поделать, и всё, что им остается делать — ждать и надеяться. От этих двух слов у Холмса уже начинало сводить челюсть. Ждать и надеяться… Порой это самое страшное и самое сложное.  
  
Подобное бездействие, когда время, казалось, тянулось подобно резине, но при этом убегало быстрее воды, ускользающей сквозь пальцы, буквально добивало и без того взведенного консультирующего детектива. Уотсон же никогда прежде не видел своего друга таким. Это состояние нельзя было даже сравнить с той пассивной хандрой, что обуяла Холмса после того «инцидента» с Ирэн Адлер. О нет, здесь было нечто совершенно иное. Если тогда он именно скорбел то ли по женщине, то ли по своим чувствам (Джон не решался назвать отношение Шерлока к Этой Женщине каким-то одним словом, настолько все было… запутанно), то здесь Холмс отчаянно боялся потерять Молли. И не знай доктор извечных заявлений детектива о том, что он «повенчан с работой», то решил бы, что, быть может, за нынешним поведением Шерлока стоит нечто большее, чем переживания по поводу состояния его близкого друга. Во всяком случае, подобные мысли порой приходили в голову бывшему военврачу, когда он видел то, как зорко наблюдает за девушкой в коме консультирующий детектив. Что ж, все станет ясно, когда Молли придет в себя. Именно «когда», а не «если», потому что Джон был уверен — Хупер обязательно очнется.  
  


* * *

  
Прошло ещё несколько дней, за которые абсолютно ничего не изменилось. Состояние Молли по-прежнему оставалось стабильным. Вот только если поначалу подобная стабильность казалась чем-то положительным, то теперь это начинало напрягать, потому что означало, что девушка так и будет оставаться в коме, а это было, мягко говоря, не самой… радостной перспективой. Ведь всем были известны случаи, когда кома могла длиться годами. А потому каждый новый день угнетал Шерлока всё сильнее, и чувство вины, что он испытывал, становилось поистине невыносимым. Прежде детективу очень редко доводилось с ним сталкиваться, всё же в своей жизни, как считал Холмс, он сделал мало того, о чем он мог бы жалеть. И вот теперь у него появился еще один пункт, который можно смело добавить в этот короткий список. Ведь это полностью его вина. Если бы не он, то Молли бы не оказалась в подобном состоянии. Так что теперь мужчина чувствовал себя едва ли не обязанным сделать всё, чтобы Хупер пришла в себя. Только пока что все его попытки были тщетны, но Холмс был упрям, а потому намеревался бороться до самого конца.  
  
Вот и сегодня он пришел в очередной раз навестить Молли (для него это стало уже каждодневной рутиной), но застал в ее палате брата Хупер — Стивена (старше Молли на пять лет, адвокат, причем довольно успешный, живет в Ливерпуле, женат, есть маленький сын, всегда очень любил свою сестру и буквально заменил ей отца после его смерти; всё это детектив узнал ещё в самую первую встречу с ним около недели назад), который что-то негромко рассказывал девушке.  
  
— Вот что умудрился устроить этот маленький непоседа, — мужчина грустно улыбнулся, глядя на бледное лицо своей сестры, а затем добавил: — А ещё Оливер просил передать, что очень скучает по своей тёте. Я пообещал ему, что он навестит тебя, как только ты очнёшься… Ты ведь не хочешь его расстраивать, верно? — тут Стивен увидел Холмса, а потому, коротко поцеловав сестру в лоб, поднялся со стула, стоявшего возле больничной койки, и протянул руку детективу, которую тот пожал. — Здравствуйте, мистер Холмс.  
  
— Добрый день, Стивен, — нейтрально отозвался Шерлок, а затем взглянул на Молли. — Как она?  
  
— Всё так же, пока что никаких изменений в её состоянии не наблюдается, — увидев, что консультирующий детектив чуть помрачнел, он добавил: — Но…  
  
— Но не стоит терять надежду, — перебил его Холмс. — Эту фразу я слышу уже которую неделю, мистер Хупер, и это начинает беспокоить, не находите?  
  
— Я тоже слышу эту фразу уже не первый день, — отозвался адвокат. — К тому же не забывайте, что она моя сестра… Но нам ничего не остается, кроме как ждать.  
  
В ответ ему досталась только тишина, и Стивен тяжело вздохнул. Шерлок Холмс был явно куда сильнее привязан к его сестре эмоционально, чем показывал. Вот только истина всё равно начала прорываться сквозь его ледяную маску.  
  
— Попробуйте с ней поговорить, — внезапно даже для самого себя заявил Хупер. Шерлок удивленно на него посмотрел.  
  
— А какой смысл разговаривать с человеком, который все равно не может услышать ничего из того, что ты ему говоришь? — отозвался после небольшой паузы Холмс.  
  
— Не знаю… Говорят, что люди в коме всё же слышат то, что происходит вокруг них. Столько рассказов о том, как фразы родных заставляли пациентов приходить в себя, — пожал плечами Хупер, а затем немного неуверенно продолжил: — Вы для Молли были важным человеком, мистер Холмс. Она всегда позиционировала вас как своего друга, так что, быть может, вам всё же удастся до неё достучаться.  
  
С этими словами мужчина вышел из палаты, чтобы купить себе кофе в ближайшем автомате, а заодно дать немного времени Холмсу, если тот всё же решится поговорить с Молли. И тем самым он оставил Шерлока наедине с его же мыслями, которые теперь крутились вокруг слов, сказанных братом девушки. Подобное заявление было поистине абсурдным, не иначе. Молли находилась в глубокой коме, так что она физически не могла слышать разговоры. Её мозг просто не мог воспринимать человеческую речь. Но даже если и так, даже если просто допустить (именно _допустить_ , а не принять за истину) тот вариант, что это все же возможно, то почему же девушка до сих пор не реагировала на все обращения к ней? Почему именно _у него_ должно получиться «достучаться» до неё, если даже у родного брата это не вышло?  
  
Холмс опустился на стул, который стоял возле кровати девушки и где до этого сидел Стивен, и снова посмотрел на Молли. Она казалась такой маленькой, такой хрупкой и беззащитной. Её грудь едва заметно вздымалась при каждом сделанном вдохе, а тишину палаты прерывал лишь писк машины, которая отображала биение сердца девушки.  
  
От мыслей, а именно от слов, произнесенных адвокатом, которые так и крутились в голове, почему-то не получалось избавиться. Это совершенно нелогично и всё же… Это самое «всё же» и не давало покоя детективу, не давало выбросить из головы эти слова. Да, на его взгляд (взгляд ученого, приверженца логики и холодного расчета) это казалось полнейшим безумием, но не сам ли он утверждал, что порой самое неправдоподобное может оказаться единственной истиной? Почему бы не попробовать? Это всё равно никому не повредит… Да, он совершенно отчаялся, раз всерьез рассматривает подобные варианты.  
  
Еще один короткий взгляд на неподвижную Хупер, и со вздохом детектив сдался.  
  
— Я не представляю, зачем это делаю, — произнес Холмс.  
  
_«Ты прекрасно знаешь, просто не хочешь признавать этого»,_ — прозвучал у него в голове голос, подозрительно похожий на Джона.  
  
— Молли, — снова начал детектив, — наверное… наверное, мне стоит извиниться. Я не должен был звать тебя в Бартс той ночью. То расследование вовсе не требовал твоего присутствия, я солгал тогда. Просто... — он запнулся, но затем всё же продолжил: — Просто я хотел побыть в твоем обществе. Сейчас бы ты наверняка широко распахнула свои глаза от удивления и уставилась бы на меня недоверчивым взглядом. Но это действительно так. Ты же знаешь, Молли, чувства — это совершенно не моё, но и я, как бы мне порой ни хотелось доказать обратное, их не лишён. Просто я не имею ни малейшего понятия как их выразить. Особенно когда они касаются тебя, Молли, — мужчина порывисто, но при этом всё же мягко взял девушку за руку. — И теперь из-за этого ты оказалась в опасности. Мне бы стоило тебя оставить, уйти из твоей жизни и больше не портить её, но за мной водится еще один грешок — я жуткий эгоист, да и ты сама это прекрасно знаешь… Поэтому у меня не получается тебя отпустить.  
  
Все это признание выходило с большим трудом, но только поначалу. Дальше оно приняло лавинообразный характер, что позволило давно сдерживаемым эмоциям наконец выплеснуться наружу.  
  
— Когда-то я сказал тебе, что считаюсь с тобой, и это так. Тебе, Молли, я доверяю больше, чем многим. Ты смогла занять особое место в моей жизни. Ни у кого прежде это не получалось. Поэтому я прошу тебя — не покидай его. Пожалуйста, Молли, просто очнись, — в голосе Шерлока что-то словно бы треснуло. — У меня на душе достаточно вины, но если к ней добавится ещё и вина за твою гибель, то… Я не знаю, что буду делать. Ты последний человек, который заслуживает того, что с тобой случилось и что еще может произойти.  
  
Детектив снова посмотрел на безэмоциональное лицо Молли, вздохнул и, закрыв глаза, прижался лбом к ее маленькой ладошке. Что ж, он попытался, хотя и понимал, что это бесполезно. И всё же теперь он не сможет обвинить себя в том, что упустил этот шанс.  
  


* * *

  
Шерлок действительно решил, что его попытка была бесполезна, ведь ничего так и не случилось. Какая глупость. Он поддался идиотской сентиментальной идее, которая изначально не могла принести ничего, кроме горького разочарования в виду своей глупости и абсолютной несостоятельности. Не нужно было поддаваться этому порыву, ведь ещё в самом начале, когда Стивен только предложил этот вариант, здравый смысл говорил ему об абсурдности всей затеи. Он просто идиот.  
  
Подобные мысли преследовали детектива на протяжении всего дня, и об этом же он думал, когда на следующее утро снова ехал в Бартс уже по устоявшейся за две недели привычке. Не то что бы Холмс начал сдаваться, нет, чего-чего, а упрямства у него было не занимать (и сейчас в особенности), но он не мог не заметить того, что с каждым днём надежда на «удачный» исход начинала потихоньку ослабевать. А уж после вчерашней «исповеди» детектив и вовсе чувствовал себя эмоционально опустошённым, а оттого был настроен особенно… пессимистично.  
  
Так что когда Шерлок подошел к палате Молли, то был несколько сбит с толку тем, что в ней явно царило некоторое оживление. У входа в комнату стоял Стивен и радостно разговаривал по телефону (с женой, разумеется), но когда мужчина заметил приближающегося детектива, то быстро окончил разговор и направился к нему навстречу с яркой улыбкой, которая могла означать лишь одно. Неужели…  
  
— Мистер Холмс! — голос старшего Хупера буквально звенел от радости. — Я только собирался вам позвонить. Молли, она очнулась, — эти слова вызвали такое облегчение и радость у Шерлока, словно бы у него с души свалился огромный камень.  
  
Это все-таки произошло… Эмоции на мгновение так захватили мужчину, что он умудрился пропустить мимо ушей часть радостных излияний брата очнувшейся девушки. Благо, он все же вовремя спохватился.  
  
— Её сейчас осматривают врачи, но скоро они уже должны закончить. Вам просто не передать, как я счастлив, — в ответ — пара довольно дежурных фраз, за которыми, впрочем, слышится искренняя радость, которую, кажется, Шерлок не знает, как выразить, и Хупер продолжает: — Вы не могли бы пока тут подождать, подменив меня ненадолго? Мне просто нужно сделать ещё пару звонков, обрадовать маму, а то она так переживала эти две недели, не имея возможности приехать, а если врачи выйдут прежде, чем я вернусь, то вы мне передадите то, что они скажут?  
  
— Конечно, мистер Хупер, — ответил ему Холмс, совершенно не скрывая чувств в своем голосе. — Можете в этом не сомневаться.  
  
Стивен кивнул, с его лица все это время не сходила улыбка, и после этого пошел по коридору в поисках более тихого места, где можно было спокойно поговорить, не отвлекаясь на постоянно снующих туда-сюда медсестер, спешащих родственников и плетущихся больных.  
  
Шерлок же, который начал мерить шагами коридор возле входа в палату, не мог поверить в то, что Молли наконец очнулась. Ещё вчера её состояние не предвещало никаких серьезных перемен, а теперь… Теперь она внезапно вышла из комы… Это было подобно чуду, если бы, конечно, детектив верил в чудеса.  
  
Ему нужно с ней поговорить. Эта мысль появилась так внезапно, но прочно закрепилась в голове Шерлока, потому что он явно задолжал подобный разговор девушке, а вчерашний эпизод не в счёт — она все равно его не слышала.  
  
И его желание вскоре осуществилось, поскольку осмотр Молли не продлился особенно долго, а врачи заявили, что состояние девушки вполне позволяет ей принимать посетителей. Чем, конечно же, не преминул воспользоваться детектив. Шерлок бы не был собой, если бы упустил подобную удобную возможность.  
  
Он тихо вошел в палату, стараясь не особо привлекать к себе внимание, но Молли все равно его тут же заметила. Когда она поняла, кто перед ней, то на её всё еще бледном лице (хотя Шерлок отмети, что всё же оно приобрело более здоровый оттенок) отразилось изумление (Молли, очевидно, не ожидала его визита, что, впрочем, и не удивительно, но почему-то всё же отозвалось каким-то неприятным ощущением в груди Холмса), но оно быстро сменилось слабой улыбкой.  
  
— Привет, Шерлок, — поздоровалась Молли, наблюдая за тем, как детектив усаживается на стул возле ее койки. — А я думала, что это Стивен.  
  
— Он сейчас разговаривает с вашей матерью. Кто-то же должен ей сообщить, что ты пришла в себя.  
  
— Да, точно. Она, наверное, вся извелась за это время…  
  
— Как ты… — Холмс замялся, но быстро взял себя в руки. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Не особо, — честно призналась Хупер, да и глупо было бы отрицать подобное, и все же попыталась пошутить: — Но, судя по словам врачей, мне ещё нескоро придется оказаться на месте моих обычных пациентов, — увидев же, что от этих слов Шерлок нахмурился, девушка нервно закусила губу. Чёрт, не стоило этого говорить. — Извини…  
  
— Что ж, твое чувство юмора так и не изменилось, — попытался отшутиться в ответ детектив, что также вышло не особо удачно.  
  
Повисла неловкая пауза: Молли явно была смущена из-за своей неудачной шутки, а Шерлок попросту не знал, как завести нужный разговор. Чёрт, ему бы пригодилась сейчас помощь Джона… Наконец, тишину все же прервал голос Хупер:  
  
— Шерлок… Не хочу показаться грубой, но… почему ты здесь? — Молли чуть поморщилась от своего же вопроса, который, на её взгляд, прозвучал очень даже грубо. — В смысле, сейчас. То есть не то что бы я не рада или же что-то в этом духе, просто… — о нет, она снова не могла собраться с мыслями рядом с ним. Этого не было уже давно. Великолепно!  
  
— Я тебя понял, Молли, — оборвал девушку Холмс прежде, чем она успела окончательно смутиться. Мужчина секунду помолчал перед тем, как ответить — вот он, его шанс начать этот разговор. — Я просто решил навестить тебя. Как делал это каждый день в течение последних двух недель.  
  
— Ты приходил каждый день? — Молли, казалось, была поражена. — Но… но зачем?  
  
— Чтобы убедиться, что ты всё ещё жива, чтобы проверить, что тебе не стало хуже, чтобы хоть как-то загладить свою вину.  
  
— Шерлок…  
  
— Нет, Молли, — уже довольно резко прервал её детектив, — помолчи немного, потому что сейчас говорить должен я. Во-первых, — серьезно начал мужчина, — я должен перед тобой извиниться. В том, что ты оказалась в той аварии только моя вина. Я не должен был просить тебя приехать тогда, особенно учитывая, что твоё присутствие все равно ничего бы не изменило — я и так прекрасно понимал, с чем имею дело, — а потому оно было не так уж срочно и не так уж необходимо.  
  
— Но тогда зачем…  
  
— А это то, что я должен сказать дальше. Молли, — вздохнул Шерлок, чувствуя себя так, словно заново переживал вчерашний день, — ты прекрасно знаешь, что чувства — это нечто совершенно чуждое моему восприятию мира, что я всегда считал их причиной разложения величайших умов, а потому не хотел повторять данной ошибки. И ты знаешь, что даже после того, как я признал, что всё же не лишен их, то так и не научился их выражать. Именно это и случилось. Благо, я понял свою ошибку прежде, чем она стала непоправимой по моей же вине, — детектив снова сделал паузу, продолжая рассматривать бледно-голубое больничное одеяло, которым была укрыта девушка. — Я долго пытался это отрицать, сдерживать и ограничивать, но в конечном итоге это оказалось совершенно бесполезно, потому что я понял, что уже совершил ту ошибку, которой так боялся. И в итоге совершенно об этом не жалею.  
  
Детектив снова замолчал, поднимая взгляд на Молли, словно бы даже изучая, впитывая ё реакцию. Во взгляде её теплых карих глаз плескалось недоверие вперемешку с искрой слабой надежды. О, она уже поняла, к чему он клонит. Шерлок и не сомневался, что она поймет, как не сомневался и в том, что она ему не поверит, а потому поспешил с дальнейшими объяснениями.  
  
— Молли, после того злополучного прыжка с крыши, после того времени, что я потратил на уничтожение подпольной организации Мориарти, я кое-что начал понимать, а именно то, какое место в моей жизни занимают некоторые люди, и ты в особенности. Поначалу я не хотел этого признавать, но теперь понял, что сопротивляться бесполезно. Тебе я обязан жизнью, ты всё это время помогала мне, именно ты всегда была рядом, несмотря на всю ту боль, что я тебе причинял. Но и это еще не все… Ты показала мне самому, что у меня все же есть сердце.  
  
И снова Шерлок сделал паузу, не зная, как ему сказать самое главное, то, ради чего он собственно и завёл весь этот разговор. Раньше с ним такого не случалось. Обычно он мог перейти сразу к самой сути, никак не сдерживаясь, а тут он всё ходил вокруг да около. Чёрт возьми, прямо как какой-то школьник!  
  
— Шерлок… — тихо подала голос Молли. — Ты же не хочешь сказать, что ты… — она была не в состоянии озвучить ту безумную идею, что пришла ей в голову. Это же просто невозможно. — Что ты ко мне что-то чувствуешь?  
  
— Да, Молли, именно это я и хотел сказать. У меня есть чувства к тебе, и довольно сильные. Я не могу сказать, что я люблю тебя, нет, — от этих слов лицо Молли чуть вытянулось, а её глаза слегка потухли, когда надежда в них заменилась отголоском боли. Ну конечно же, она не так поняла его слова. Идиот! — Дело в том, что я не уверен в том, что способен любить. Столько лет я отрицал это чувство, что теперь даже не способен его понять. Но я забочусь о тебе, Молли Хупер, сильнее, чем о ком бы то ни было. Я не могу и не хочу тебя потерять. Я не хочу тебя отпускать, куда бы то ни было. И поэтому… Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы после того, как тебя выпишут отсюда, выпить кофе вдвоем?  
  
И опять небольшая пауза, во время которой Шерлок даже неосознанно затаил дыхание, ожидая ответа Хупер. От него сейчас так много зависело… Но почему-то молчание затянулось, что насторажило Шерлока, как и то, что оно в тоге прервалось смехом Молли. Что это еще значит? Но прежде, чем он успел что-либо сказать, заговорила сама Молли.  
  
— Только ты мог придумать такой способ и выбрать такое время, чтобы пригласить девушку на свидание, — в голосе девушки всё ещё слышаля отголосок её звонкого смеха, остатки удивления и огромная радость. О да, она не могла поверить в то, что ей это не снится. Все слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. — Конечно, я согласна, — наконец ответила она на вопрос детектива. — Жаль, что придётся ещё так долго ждать до того момента, когда меня выпишут.  
  
— Ничего, — Шерлок с мягкой улыбкой на губах, в которой читалось облегчение, ласково взял ладонь Молли в свою. — Я готов ждать столько, сколько понадобится.  
  


* * *

  
Уже гораздо позже, когда отношения Шерлока и Молли стали намного серьёзнее, чем они оба могли ожидать изначально, девушка, вспоминая тот момент, когда она лежала в коме, призналась, что незадолго до пробуждения она будто бы слышала голос детектива. Слышала, как он просил её очнуться, и потому она стала прилагать все усилия, чтобы проснуться и уверить его, что она его не оставила. Стоит ли говорить о том, каково было удивление Холмса, когда он это услышал, а затем в ответ признался о том, что девушке это вовсе не показалось. Молли была поражена, узнав, что все это было на самом деле.  
  
Тогда-то Шерлок окончательно поверил в то, что порой даже самые безумные и безнадежные на первый взгляд идеи могут решить проблему. И что порой все же, возможно, случаются чудеса.


End file.
